To Be Who You Are
by WolfStar4Ev
Summary: Huge au, definitely NOT Canon. Wrong BWL story. Harry is born 3 years earlier than in canon. Brother is with the books, though. Raised outside of Britain by a loving father with his friends.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I hope that the author does not mind, but I took this story as they abandoned it part way through. There are eleven chapters of the authors own, with a bit of editing from me, and the rest shall be mine. The author is** _Tostie_

 **I do not own Harry Potter. Wouldn't that be something, though.**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Italy, 1991**_

"Stupefy," a boy with emerald green eyes and short, spiky, neon colored spiky hair exclaimed. A bright red beam of light shot out from the end of the wand he was holding in his left hand. The beam shot across the room, missing the intended target by several feet. "Merda," the boy cursed, preparing to shoot again.

"Still trying to cast with your non-dominate hand?" An amused voice asked from behind him.

The boy turned around slowly, and saw one of his best mates standing behind him. "Hey, Amy," he said before turning back to his target.

"Stupefy!" he said again. The red beam of light missed again, but was definitely closer to the target this time, which made the boy smile. "See? I will get there. And, what do you mean again? I just started in this past week!" he turned away from her, muttering, "And I am _not_ going to lose a duel again just because I've broken my wand arm."

Behind him, Amy shook her head; her friend could be a bit competitive at times. "Harry," she said to get the others attention. The alleged 'Harry' fired the spell again, just missing the target by inches, before turning back to the blond. "Your father wishes to speak with you, Bella and I, in his office."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this. As far as he knew, his father had no reason to speak with all three of them at the same time. "Do you know what it is about?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. But your father didn't seem angry when he asked me to fetch you and Bella, so I doubt we are in trouble."

"Lets go and find Bella, then see what father wants," Harry said as he put his wand in the holster strapped around his wrist.

"To the library, then?" Amy suggested.

Harry answered with a roll of his eyes. "Where else?" Amy could only agree with that statement. If anyone was looking for her best friend, that would always be the place to start. When they arrived at the library, they moved over to the long table that was in the middle of the room. Sitting in one of the chairs by the table was the girl they were looking for.

The girl in question had shoulder length, straight black hair, and sparkling gray eyes, which had tints of red in them, should you look close enough. And, despite being the same age as the other two in the room, she was a whole head shorter than Harry, the second shortest. And if it wasn't for her developing certain 'assets', then she would surely be mistaken as twelve, instead of the fourteen she really was.

"Hey, Bella," Harry greeted. "Father wants to speak to the three of us. I am unsure of why, though." The girl looked a bit irritated at hearing this, and gave a longing glance to the book she was reading. She picked the book up, and placed it onto the shelf she had acquired it from, following Amy and Harry from the room with a sigh.

Twenty minutes later found the trio in an office, facing a desk with a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties standing behind it. All three fourteen year old's were giving the man varying looks of disbelief.

"You want us to do _what?_ " Harry asked with a twinge of astonishment in his voice when he found his voice.

The man sighed. He had, in all honesty, been expecting that reaction. "I want you three to go to Hogwarts next year."

"You want the three of us to go to that school. Under that man. As his students?"

The man sighed again. "I never said that," he replied.

"Then...?" Harry questioned, wondering how else they would all go there, if not as students.

"One of you will be attending as a student," he started, turning to look at Harry. "The other two, if they will, will go as his...Pets. Or familiars, as would be more proper in this case." And it would work, too, as they could already speak to each other telepathically.

"But...but...you _know_ who is there. You know, and yet you want me to...to..." Harry waved his hand vaguely, at a loss for words. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that told him to calm down. She wasn't very fond of the idea of going to Britain either, but the least they could do was listen.

Seeing that Bella had managed to calm Harry down, Amy asked the questions she had been itching to ask since they had been told they were to go to Hogwarts. "Why do you want us to go to Hogwarts? Didn't you tell us that you didn't trust the headmaster of the school after the...you know, incident?" After mentioning the incident, she quickly looked at the boy in concern to see how he would react, but saw that he was using his Occlumency training to void his face of emotion.

The man sighed at seeing the blank look on his adopted sons face.His wife had taught all three of them of the mind arts, and sometimes he was unsure of whether or not he liked that they knew of it. He thought emotions should be felt, not dismissed. After a small moment of hesitation, the man began explaining, "Things are stirring again in Britain. It has been nearly a decade since the Dark Lord Voldemort has been defeated, and I have been receiving a shocking amount of reports concerning corruption in the Ministry. All ranging from bribery, to trickery, and so forth. The reports seem to indicate that something big with the Pure-Bloods is happening, and will happen in time, yet I know not of what it may be. Especially since their main leader is gone, and a large population of theirs have found themselves in Azkaban, including their Second-In-Command."

"Could the Death Eaters have joined Malevolent?" Amy questioned.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "Maybe...but I honestly doubt it. Their goals, while somewhat similar, are too different for them to work together."

"So...why do you want us to go to Hogwarts?" Bella asked after a moment of thoughtful contemplation. "I doubt we can find information on Death Eaters there, unless they are dumb enough to tell their children."

"A month ago, Dumbledore contacted me and said that the stone is in great danger, and that he could also offer the best possible protection for it. Now, as you know, their have been many possible attempts at taking the stone, and the protection for it has always been unbreakable. Dumbledore knows this, and yet, he boldly claims he can protect it better. You can say many things about that man, but he isn't dumb. Something's going on, and I want you to find out what."

"So _that_ is why you want us at Hogwarts?" the blond asked.

The man nodded, "I will give him the real stone. But, Harry, I will give _you_ a fake one, which you will hold onto, and that is the only stone that anyone can take. Okay? And, I want you to find out who is after the stone. And I want you to see exactly how strong these defences that he uses are."

"Can't you just check yourself? Why send a bunch of kids? It doesn't really make sense."

"Because I have other things that I need to be doing, Harry, and because I trust you. All of you."

"Wait! But...what about schooling for _us?"_ Bella asked, looking quite frantic.

The man looked at the two girls for a moment before replying with a sigh, "the same way that my son will be doing his extra course work. By owl, of course. And I wouldn't lie about doing the practical part if I were you, I bet the Sensei would know." The kids nodded to that; he definitely would, one way or another. "Now, will you accept my mission?"

The boy looked conflicted for a moment. In front of him sat his father, in all but blood, asking him to do this task, because he _trusted_ man whom had saved him from a life of misery, and who had taught him a hefty portion of what he knew. He knew that he could hardly refuse, after all the man had done for him. He was versatile enough for this little task; it shouldn't be too hard.

"I'll do it," he said in a small, shaky voice. "I'll do it," he said again, though stronger this time. He looked up then, catching his fathers eye, and nodding slightly to the concerned man. "I'll be fine, father. I will have my two most trusted side-kicks with me, should I get into a sticky shot." Amy and Bella gave mock indignant cries of outrage and denial, before breaking down in slight laughter.

"I can't really deny it," Amy said between fits of laughter. "He _is_ amazingly incredible with his magic and using resources." she gave him one of her joking cheek kisses as she turned back to the man.

"Great, so you two accept as well, then?"

Amy snorted at him and rolled her eyes. "Like we'd allow him to go alone."

"Okay, but you will have to promise to keep up on all your homework, your dueling, _and_ your flying. Especially you, Harry, as you will have more work than the rest."At their nod, he dismissed them.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One-The Sorting_**

 ** _Still partly Tostie's_**

 ** _I'm sorry for all the errors, and i thank you for the comments I have gotten. Yes, English is my second language, but I am trying hard, and I will try harder. Sorry for those of you who had noticed...I did not mean for you to. And I am sorry to all those mistakes I had made in the past chapter, and hope not to make them again._**

It has been several weeks since the trio of friends had accepted the request of them going to Hogwarts. Harry had just passed through the barrier of nine and ten, with his two pets. His cat, Amy, and his owl, Bella. When he crossed through, Amy mewled slightly. ' _Wow, '_ she said through their bond, ' _I didn't think they actually had the entrance here...'_

"Hush..." Harry said quietly, while petting the beautiful feline.

 _They are pretty arrogant,_ they heard in Bella's voice, floating into their minds. _'Do they really believe that no one, especially muggles will notice a bunch of kids and their parents disappearing somewhere, and only the parents leaving, every single year? Or, what about at the end of the year, when they all reappear. And with the owls making a racket. The muggles must be really dumb, unless someone is doing charms, or something, so they do not notice!'_

"So, you think so as well, Bella?" Harry asked quietly. He started getting agitated as several people started noticing him, and pointing him out to others. "Tell me again. _Why_ did I agree with this insanity?"

 _'Because you would do anything for your father,'_ Bella and Amy said in sync.

"Right," he muttered. "It was my _father's_ insanity, and me being the loving child I am, I had to agree with it. And I owed him," he said the last part in a quiet muttering, as he slowly made his way to the train.

More and more people were looking by now, and were starting to whisper amongst themselves, and they only got louder the closer Harry walked to the train. "It's him!"

"So, it was true!?"

"The best seeker I've...!"

"Do you think he...autograph...asked?"

"He's so hot...dreamy!"

Harry sighed. Was it _really_ worth it? He continued on, ignoring the rude people and photographers, and made his way to the last compartment on the train, hoping not to be bothered as much back there. "I _really_ hate crowds," Harry complained as soon as he had put up a silencing charm to make sure that nobody could hear when they were outside the compartment.

"We know," Amy said after she had switched back into her human self. "At least you didn't do anything stupid, like cursing them or whatnot."

Bella snorted into her hand. "Well, that's a first," she said under her breath. Harry took a deep breath, preparing to reply. Before he had the chance, however, someone was barging into the compartment, and Bella and Amy were back to being their respective animals. Harry's face turned into a slight scowl as he saw who had entered, before he masked it.

Two boys walked into the compartment, as if they owned it. One was lanky, with red hair, and a face full of freckles, while the other was rather chubby, with untidy black hair, and hazel eyes mostly hidden by a huge pair of thick spectacles. But most noticeably was the red, lightning bolt scar on a side of his forehead.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked icily.

"Are you really him?" the redhead blurted out. Harry stared evenly at the redhead, looking into his eyes. He saw something he was very accustomed to in this sad little world: Greed, with a capital 'G'.

"You know, it's rather rude to barge into a compartment that does not have your friends in it, and then ask demanding questions of said compartment, right?" Harry commented offhandedly, while a brief glance out of the window showed that the train was beginning to depart from the station. But, not giving the boy any time to answer, he turned his attention to the other kid, "and why are you here?"

"I demand that you teach me."

"Teach you what, may I ask?"

"Quidditch, of course."

Harry snorted. "Well," he said lazily. "I _would,_ but...I honestly don't care to."

The hazel eyed boy looked affronted. "You have to! Do you know who I am? I am the Boy-Who-!"

"Look," Harry said, abruptly cutting him off. "I don't care who you are. And the BWL? Guess what. I'm living too. And so is he," he pointed to the lanky figure who'd stayed quiet thus far. "So leave now. And don't bother coming back." With that, he pointed at the door, which flew open, and glared at the boys, silently daring them to go against his wish.

Harry put a locking charm on the door, which he kept up until the trolley came by. They got a bit of everything, and dug in, until the door opened once more. The girls were, once again, gone in a flash, as someone else knocked on their door. Using a little wandless magic, Harry waved his hand, opening the door.

A young girl, wearing the school uniform already, and bushy brown hair with rather large front teeth, walked into the compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked in a bossy sort of voice. "Neville's lost one."

"We haven't really seen any toads," Harry said. "Why haven't you tried a summoning charm?" he asked, before hitting himself on the forehead when Bella's voice rang through his head.

 _'Um, Harry. They don't learn that at Hogwarts until at least fourth year.'_

"Sorry, I had forgotten that they don't teach that until later," he said, in answer to the girls look, and what Bella had said. "So, does this toad have a name? If it does, I can get it for you."

The girl nodded, and called for Neville. "Yeah, Hermione? Did you find it?"

Hermione shook her head, then pointed to Harry, "he claims he can get your toad if he knows the name."

The boy, looking hopeful, said, "Okay. His name is Trevor." Harry nodded, and pulled out his wand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the hopeful look on the girls face, reminding him a bit of Bella, when she got a new book she was dying to read. 'Accio Trevor the Toad,' he thought, performing the spell nonverbally.

"Well? Aren't you going to do the spell?" the girl asked, somewhat impatiently.

"I already did," Harry said, when a moment later, a green blur flew into Harry's hand. Harry tapped the toad on its head, muttering a spell, then handed it to the boy. "I have placed a minor compulsion charm on your toad, so now it will always try to find its way back to you. Oh, and Neville, was it?" at the boys nod, Harry started laughing. "your toad is a bit disgruntled at you, I'd imagine. _He_ is a _she._ Just for the record..."

Neville looked completely shocked. "Th-thank you," he said quietly.

The girl looked intrigued. "How did you get the toad back, if you didn't say a spell?"

"I used a summoning charm."

"But you didn't _say_ anything."

"So?"

"First years don't exactly know that spell, Flamel," a voice said from behind the two first years. "Especially not those who have just been introduced to this world." Harry looked behind the first years, and saw a girl who looked to be about one or two years older than himself. She had long, black hair, and dark eyes. She, as well, was wearing the school uniforms, but she had on it, the Slytherin crest.

"Elladora Lestran-" she started to introduce, when she saw him staring.

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted. " _Flamel_? As in _the_ Harry Flamel?!" At Harry's cautious nod, she continued. "I've read all about you, of course. I don't really know what Quidditch is, but I _do_ know that you are the youngest professional player ever known! And that you are famous! And, I've heard all of your, well, is Nicholas your dad, or relative, or what?" he looked at her with his eyebrows raised, and then turned back to Elladora.

"Hello, Miss Lestrange. Nice to meet you." She nodded at Harry.

"And you as well," she said back in formal tone. "And you guys are...?" she asked, turning to the first years.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. Nobody in my family is magical at all. It was ever such a surprise when I received my Hogwarts letter. But I was pleased, of course, it's the best school of magic, so I've heard. I've learned our course books by heart, so I hope I'm prepared."

Harry smirked. "Well, Hermione, I don't think there will be a problem for you at all, since no one ever bothers to learn their books by heart."

Elladora looked around the compartment, before replying, "well, it is my pleasure to meet you all," and then leaving as abrubtly as she'd come. The two first years leaving shortly after.

Fifteen minutes before they arrived, there was an announcement saying that they were almost there. The girls went back into their animals, and Harry got changed into his robes. he didn't particularly like the uniform, so he thought the girls were lucky they didn't have to wear it. It was just a plain white button up shirt, a tie, a v-neck jumper, trousers, black robes, and an annoying hat that always got in the way. Leaving behind his trunks, he exited the train, with his beautiful animals on him.

"'Follow Hagrid', father had said. 'You can't miss him.'" Then he heard him, and saw him. He was huge.

He heard a voice booming over all others, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Harry saw a huge profile, that was definitely in the category 'can't miss,' so decided to follow that man. Although, why he had to go with the first years puzzled him.

As all the first years, and Harry with his mates, followed the half-giant, Hagrid kept talking. "...Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here." The narrow path they were walking along, had suddenly opened up into a wide path on the edge of the black lake. Their gazes quickly moved from that to the castle, that was perched atop a slight mountain.

Many exclamations of awe were heard from the first years, at their glances. Harry had seen many castles, but even he had to admit that there was truly something about this castle that drew you. Harry snorted, ' _it's probably a compulsion charm,'_ the answering snorts told him that he had some agreement on that front.

"No more'n four t'a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing to the ones against the shore.

 _'Reckon they're safe?'_

 _'They'd have to be!'_ Bella answered back fiercely, but Harry could detect the skepticism in his head. Harry muttered slight reinforcement charms as he got onto the tiny boat, and Hermione, Neville, and the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ who had pushed Ron away to get there first.

"Look," he said with an air of importance around him. "i think we got off on the wrong foot..."

"No, _you_ look," Harry said sharply. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, or whatever other ridiculous things you want to say, and since you know who _I_ am, you want to get off on the _right_ foot. But guess what? The only foot we're getting off on is the wrong one. So good _day,_ " with that said, he pushed the boy over, then gasped. "Oh no! Our precious saviour has fallen off ship!" laughing slightly under his breath, he put a hand out to catch the flailing boys, but pulled it back just before it was reached. "Hagrid, I can't reach him!" Harry saw Hagrid looking over, then using slight magic with his umbrella to push the boy closer. Harry reluctantly pulled him back in.

The rest of the ride was spent with none of them speaking, with only the occasional laugh, as someone unafraid looking over to the BWL, and chuckled slightly to themselves. When the boat finally pulled up to shore, Harry quickly scrambled off the boat, and put a hand out for _most_ of the other occupants in the boat, and followed Hagrid up to the steps.

Following the Professor christened as 'McGonagall', he laughed as she gave the speech before leaving, then coming back, then bringing them out into the Great Hall. Harry had read much of it. And it really _was_ enchanted to look like the sky above. The Professor started calling the names out after the song had ended.

"Oh, I'm most likely going to be in Hufflepuff," Neville moaned quietly next to Harry.

Harry looked at Neville silently for a moment before replying, "well, I think I'd be honored to be a Hufflepuff! Who wouldn't? They above loyalty above all, and are most decidedly just! If you were Hufflepuff, It'd truly be an honor to call you my friend."

A laugh sounded from behind him. He turned to see the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Shut-Up sneering slightly. "Have a problem, do you?" he asked, quite mockingly.

"To think I'd asked _you_ for _help_!"

he said loudly, attracting much attention, and stopping McGonagall right before Harry's name got called. "Someone who says they wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff! I think I'd drop out if I got put in _that_ house." he sniffed, not minding the glares sent his way.

"Wow," Harry started. "That would hurt so much, you know. It would probably tear me apart to think that _our supposed saviour_ thinks that. I mean, it might, if I..." here he looked around like he was conspiring something, "...actually cared what you thought. Now. Shut up so we can get on with the sorting." With that, he turned back to the Deputy Headmistress with a flourish. Clearing her throat, she turned back to her piece of parchment,

"Harry Flamel,"

"Flamel, did she say?" was a big whisper all around. Accompanied with, "So, _he's_ the one who keeps telling the BWL off." And "He...he's...wow..."

Harry slowly walked up to the hat, not letting his nerves show. When he got there, it was placed on his head, and he didn't jump when it spoke to him. He'd been expecting that.

 _'Wow...'_ he heard whispered in his mind, _'Sly and Cunning. Loyal and Just. Brave and Together. And a Quick and Ready mind. You truly are a tricky one, Flamel, or should I say...'_

Harry clenched his teeth. _'Don't you dare!'_

 _'Testy...You have a deep thirst for learning, which I believe outweighs them all. And...you will not be hated, nor have too much expected of you. And you will not be expected of as dumb. You should do well in_

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_

the hat yelled the last bit allowed, with tumultuous applause as a result.

 ** _Hope you like it! Erm...please tell me what you think? I'm not begging, just...it helps a writer, you know?_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two-_** ** _The Forbidden Corridor_**

 ** _Hello all. I'm writing this super early, but am not posting it for a week, I am just...bored, i guess? Even though I am writing an original story, which is a lot of fun. Haha, now Imma answer to some of the reviews I got, and I'll hopefully get enough to do this every time! Anyone can help me in this! Thank you, now, to the replies!_**

 ** _To Nanettez: I know that they only really mentioned the robes and all, but I wanted to have a bit of fun, ya know? And, I thought it would be more proper for a boarding school. Or maybe it was his dad's wish._**

 ** _And, yes, Nanettez, I know that Lily and James were only 17 when Harry was born, and now Harry is 14, while his brother (Wrongly Christened as BWL) is 11 right now. And his name is Charlus, I don't really think I mentioned it...Sorry 'bout that. And, in this fic, harry was adopted by the Flamels, if I haven't made that clear to any of you by now..._**

 _ **And, jellyfishbaby, thank you for liking the story!**_

 _ **And, last but definitely not least, my first reviewer for this story, Mycroft-Mione! I appreciate all you've done. With the slight help in fixing some things, and getting my hopes up that people might actually like what I write!**_

 _ **Now, onto the Story! i do not own.**_

 _ **And, I am sorry about this, but I am also having Luna just a year behind Harry, not what it should be. And, yes, everyone is moving with Harry except for Hermione, Ron, and Charlus(OC).**_

 ** _***BE TRUE TO YOURSELF***_**

 ** _Definitely Harry's Pov._**

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he got up at the end of the feast. The old, senile man was just _begging_ for trouble saying something like that here at this school! 'Do not go into the Third Floor Corridor unless you wish to die a very painful death', who the _**hell**_ did he think he was?! And Harry knew exactly the reason for him saying that! Yeah, Dumbledore, people won't go messing around at all, and won't possibly fool around, and who knows, maybe they won't even get the stone.

Harry stopped himself on that train of thought. That would just get him in trouble. He could already feel his magic starting to swirl around him.

He followed the Ravenclaws to their tower, and snorted at the riddle it gave them: ' _I skin have I, more eyes than one. I can be very nice when done.'_

 _'Are these seriously the types of riddles we will be getting? What happened to a challenge?'_ Bella snorted in his mind.

 _'Hopefully it's just for the first years.'_

Outside of their minds, Harry realized the Prefect was talking. "Seriously?" he shouted. "No one can solve it? It's too simple. We need to think simple."

Harry raised his hand with a slight smirk on his face. "Umm, Prefect, I solved it, like, ten minutes ago. I just wanted to give someone else a fair chance." When the Prefect gestured, Harry stepped forward, "Potato," he said to the eagle knocker. A panel slid open, revealing the common room to all the curious first years, and returning years. They all entered the room as a unit, some shooting appreciative glances at him, and formed a circle. Harry looked into the center of the circle, eyebrows furrowing as he noticed something was off with the way everyone was sitting around. It was almost like they were in some sort of...formation. He scanned a bit more, but noticed that it seemingly wasn't by age, or gender, or anything else that he could think of.

The prefect then looked to the center of the group, before looking like he remembered something, and then turned to the rest of us. "As you all know," he started. "The head of house is going to come in to have her yearly speech, and then the third years and younger may head to your dormitories, while everyone else _stays_. Got it?" At nods, he looked about to speak again, before Professor Flitwick stepped into the common room, effectively stopping any conversation about to take place. Harry was starting to get an inkling of why people sit how they do.

"Hello," Flitwick squeaked. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you find all the knowledge you need, and know that with knowledge, you can find friends!" he went on and on, but Harry kind of droned him out till the end. "Now, Younger students head up to bed! The older ones of you know what you need to do!" he let out a small, barely audible sigh, before exiting the room. No one spoke again, with a thick tension in the air, until every single younger student appeared to be out of the room.

The girl prefect is the one who spoke this time. And Harry was quick to notice that she was even closer to the center than the guy. "As is tradition..." he started. "Since our queen, or as she preferred to be called, princess, left last year." he was right. "So we will be looking for a new prince or princess, and _anyone_ is allowed to try for this position in fourth year and up. You will just have to keep in mind the requirements, and that if we see fit, we may impeach you at any given moment." she stood there, biting her lip. "Is there anyone who would like this spot? If so, you shall put your name in this box by the end of the week, and it will reject anyone whom it does not believe to be appropriate for this position. Now, the rules are also on this sheet of parchment, with plenty of pieces to go around. We will see you all tomorrow morning. Goodnight." The crowd dispersed, disappearing to their various dorms.

Though Harry had fallen asleep late at night, mulling things over for hours, and talking to his friends, he was the first one up by far. Once he was ready, he walked downstairs, and glanced over at the white box. He, Amy, and Bella had talked it over, and the girls thought that he should be the prince. He was slightly hesitant at first, but had eventually agreed that he would look the required responsibilities over and go from there, as he didn't even know what he would have to do.

 _Rules and Regulations of Being a Prince or Princess_

 _Rule One-You must help out the younger years when they need it._

 _Rule Two-You must be in Fourth year or above._

 _Rule Three-You must be responsible._

 _Rule Four-You must not slack on work, if you do, you_ _ **will**_ _be evicted._

 _Rule Five-You must be able to keep order._

On and on the list went, Harry just barely skimming to memorize the text. When he'd finished, he sat down heavily, and thought it over. He didn't know whether he was actually gong to do it or not, but it was starting to sound more and more appealing...When more people began making their way out of the dorms, Harry took out his map, glancing at it, trying to memorize every little detail, before shoving it back in his pocket, and making his way to the Great Hall.

He sat by himself, not paying anyone mind, as he ate. He didn't look up again until someone sat across from him in a light manner. When he looked up, he saw a third year girl with dreamy bluish gray eyes, and blonde hair, sporting a pair of turnip earrings. "Harry Flamel," she said said lightly. "Nee Harry Po-" I cast wandless silencing charm on her, pulling her to her feet, and out of the hall.

"How do you... _know_?" I asked her quietly, with a tad of suspicion.

"Know _what_ Harry Potter?" she asked in a quiet voice, her eyes looking at my face, but not _focusing_ on it.

"That!" I snapped. "How did you know that!" I toned my voice down a little at the end, when I noticed people were giving me weird glances. "I've not told _anyone_ my name in years!"

"Why, though? It's an attractive name. I thought you would like it, Harry Potter."

"Please, miss, whatever your name is, you seem like a great person, and all, but would you mind not calling me that in public? My name is now _Flamel_." Her eyebrows wrinkled in slight surprise, before they smoothed out again.

"Of course, Harry _Flamel_."

 _'Is anyone else creeped out slightly by this girl? We don't know her, yet she seems to know me.'_

 _'Something is a little fishy,' Bella replied back._

The mysterious girl broke our conversation from going any farther, "I am Luna Lovegood. And what are their names?" she asked, pointing at my best mates.

"Um, this is Bella, and this is Amy," I said, pointing to each in turn.

"Quite weird names for pets," said Hermione Granger, a bossy first year, coming over.

"Well," said Luna still dreamily. "That's because they are not animals at all! Didn't you know? They are merely girls!" Harry's eyebrows raised, while Hermione said 'right', in a disbelieving tone.

"No, Luna," I said. "They are _named_ after my best mates, whom I had to leave in order to come here."

"If you say so," she skipped off, holding her bag to her side.

I turned to the other participant, "Hermione Granger," I said softly, to which she blushed brightly. "Have you a need right now? If not, I best be getting to my class." she blushed again.

"Well," she said. "I was kind of hoping you might be able to help me to my class...?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ realize I am new, right?" I sighed when I saw her dejected look. "but, yes, I should be able to help you to your class. Which class is it?"

"Transfiguration."

"Ah, good class as any. You _must_ let me know how you do." I quirked my lips a bit. "Now, right this way, miss," I said, leading her forwards, taking her arm, as is polite in custom. When we got there, she blushed again, thanking me profusely. Anytime you need me, miss Granger, you may call," with that, I walked away.

I could hear them both laughing in my head. _'Now, this is why you would be the perfect prince, non?'_ Bella said. I ignored them for the rest of my way to the Potions classroom. Almost everyone was there when I reached it.

"Where _were_ you Harry?" I heard one of the Ravenclaws I didn't know yet ask me.

"Sorry, miel, I was busy bringing one of the first years to class, as they didn't know their way. Si ça ne vous dérange pas," I added sarcastically under my breath, to which I heard a snort from Amy, and a gentle chide from Bella.

"Oh," she said, looking slightly lost. Luckily for her, the doors to the dungeons swung open, with Snape barking at them to get in. We rushed into the classroom, not one person talking. _'Wow,'_ Amy said. _'He really knows how to keep a classroom orderly.'_

 _'Doesn't he?'_ I heard laughter in my head as Amy thought of the first time we had a lesson, and how much of a clean-freak our sensie was.

"Welcome," Snape drawled. "We will be starting out fourth year with attempting the..." Harry droned him out, already knowing the Potions that would be covered during the year. "You may begin." Harry glanced at the board, and almost burst out laughing.

At the end of the class, Harry was one of the only people whose Potion had come out perfectly.

In Transfiguration, he'd done it perfectly. In Charms, they focused soley on the written work behind _'accio'._ After a splendid lunch, he had a double for DADA.

It was well past dinner time, when Harry was walking down the hall, with his two friends under disillusionment charms. "Harry!" Bella hissed. "When Dumbledore mentioned not to go down to the Forbidden Corridor on the third Floor, unless they wished to die a painful death, that meant that that is where he's keeping it, right?" I nodded to her, before answering.

"I believe so, Bells."

"What have I told you about calling me that?" I let out a tinkling laugh, before smirking at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Just as Bella was about to respond, Amy cut her off, "Guys! Let's just go to the third floor corridor, and check this out!" I opened my mouth to say something, before quickly snapping it shut.

"Yes, Aims, let's go." I quickly redirected our steps, and we were soon on our way. Up the stairs, into the room with a quick _Alohomora_. We stared at the giant Cerberus. "Music?"

"Music," Bella affirmed. We stared as gentle notes of _moonlight Sonata_ drifted through the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three-The First Month Of Classes_**

 _Hope you like! Please, enjoy!_

 _HP is STILL not mine, dang nabbit!_

 **Oh. Mon. Dieu. I just realized I accidentally called Flitwick a her in the last chapter! Please don't hate me! Just share the love!**

 _ **In the Astronomy Tower**_

Harry sighed as he looked up at the countless stars. He didn't know why, but something was bothering him, wriggling in the back of his mind, like it wanted to break free, but was unable. He didn't know...But, it was the end to the second week of school, and he honestly had no idea that school could be that boring. Even with all the extra work he was taking from home, and this Hogwarts stuff, he barely had to work harder, or pay attention. He didn't mind the second bit so much, as he could spend hours just reading his extracurricular books, and...that was probably why he was a Ravenclaw.

He thought on other things as he sat there longer. He eventually found himself thinking of the Gryffindor's, and their little "BWL", Charlus Potter. Ugh. It was sickening, the way they were fawning over him, even after everything he'd done. He made fun of the Hufflepuff's-which Harry usually helped them out afterwords-he played dumb, aggressive pranks on the Slytherin's-which no on seemed to care about, except Harry himself. Who, in retaliation, of course, pranked him back twice as hard, which everyone seemed to care about...-and he tried to show up the Ravenclaw's. Which wasn't much, until you took in the account that Charlus was a little...slow...for the classes. He usually ended up getting someone hurt-typically Ravenclaw's themselves. Harry didn't know what Charlus had against Ravenclaw's, probably the fact that a lot of them took Harry's side against him. And the Gryffindor's, who were practically kissing his robes, he acted like he was their Pariah to the peasants.

Harry shook his head-some people were just too dumb for their own good.

Pretty soon they were going to announce the drawings for prince or princess, as everyone had voted just the other day. harry had been doing his best to win everyone's votes, from helping them out, to being nice all the time, and even flirting with them. Although, not once had he tried the 'I play Chaser on an international team' card, so he was pretty proud of himself. Not that he would use that anyway! That would just be low, only someone like...like...Charlus Potter would do that. Or a Slytherin, but they are ambitious so...It kind of made sense. The riddles were as easy as ever, even though it seemed that the eagle knocker was purposely giving him harder and harder riddles over time. He sighed, wishing Amy and Bella were there to keep him company. They were needed at home for a few days, so they had left just a bit prior, and wouldn't be back until the next week. Almost everyone had noticed, especially that strange girl Luna...

He could tell that a lot of people didn't like Luna, and he could tell why, but he wasn't like those people, he knew the creatures she talked about to be real.

"Harry Potter?" a voice broke him abruptly out of his musings. He turned to see Luna staring at him with her head tilted to the side. "It is nice to see you here," her dreamy voice cascaded gently across him.

"You too, Mon Lunaire," he replied, using her special nickname.

"Oh, Harry Potter, I just love the language if love! Daddy said he would teach me sometime, and I just can't wait!"

"I could teach you, if you'd like...?" Luna shook her head slowly.

"As great as that sounds, I would rather learn with my dad teaching me. We could use it to get closer. But thank you for the offer."

"Anytime, poupée." Luna's smile lit up like one of the stars I was staring at earlier. "But...mon chéri, why are you out here? It is dangerous, is it not?"

"You needn't worry of me. I'll be fine." I glanced over at her, and sighed.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Oh, the nargles took them." I shook my head sadly. While I knew that nargles were real, I also knew that it was the students who were taking them at the school.

"Okay," we lapsed into silence, staring up at the stars. I was trying to find the constellations when a soft clearing of the throat brought me back to the attention of my company.

Luna bit her lip as she looked at me, before speaking, "Thank you for helping me, Harry Potter. It is much appreciated."

I smiled at her. I was long used to her antics, her ways, especially of her insistence on calling me Harry Potter in private. But, was that to mean I got annoyed at them? Oh, no, I could sit here with her for hours talking about nothing, and yet...everything. It was quite surreal. "I would gladly help you anytime," I replied easily. And it was true, of course, I would. She was amazing, and definitely not that hard on the eyes. Though, I wasn't here for that. I was here to help protect the stone for the rest of the year, and then leave.

I wasn't here to flirt, nor get into fights, or make enemies. But...I would anyway. I knew that I would the moment I stepped into the school. I was still a kid of fourteen, after all. Can't restrict everything, especially if I'm going to be made to come here. After all, you can put a dog on a leash, but you couldn't really restrict his forages.

"Yes," Luna said. "You would wouldn't you? You're just like a Napple, you know. Always wanting to help, even if you can't. I wonder if you have a hero complex, as well...?" Luna trailed off into space, turning her gaze from me to the moon.

"Mon Lunaire, of course I would help you. If I did not, then who would? And the same goes for everyone else. If we do not know them, and even sometimes if we do, we do not help! We leave them to rot! Only a select few would help anyone without expecting an reward, and I hope to be that person. Though, I do hope I get to be prince, so I could help in every way possible." And that was true. I really wanted to be able to help in anyway I could.

No matter how hard they tried...each and every one of them would just be there. I don't know. Maybe I'm over thinking all this, and it's all just crap. I truly would not be surprised. As absorbed as I was in my thoughts, I didn't hear Luna getting up, but I did hear as she opened the door.

I pulled myself quickly out of my thoughts, and headed down with her, not willing to let her go alone. Even though people were bullying her less because of me, I didn't want to take any chances, in case anyone was up at this ungodly hour. When we finally reached the common room and gave the riddle, we walked inside, heading to our separate dorms with a quick "goodnight".

The next day, I woke up early, wondering why my heart was beating furiously in my ribcage. When it finally hit me, I was glad I was still lying down, for if I wasn't, I believe I might be on the ground right now. I was nervous. While I was sure I was going to win, I was nervous about the possibility of not winning. Prince would be a nice title...And it would give me a lot of respect. I could do with respect, if I wanted to get anywhere in this school.

I slowly climbed out of bed, biting my lip in anticipation. As I dressed, I thought over the main competition I had. The biggest threat of all would be Sarah, as popular as she was. She seemed to be widely liked, but didn't seem so big on the 'helping people out' part. Then there was Ada, who hated being around people, but was practically a goddess when it came to helping them. Harry didn't really think much of his competition. For, he was widely liked _and_ helped people out whenever the opportunity presented itself. Which was, quite frankly (and sadly), a _lot_.

Making my way slowly down the stairs, I stopped and looked at the seats that would be mine if I won. They were the best seats in the house, how could I not envy them? I sat across from them, staring at the fire in the corner of the room, preparing to wait.

And wait I did. For two whole hours I sat there, puzzling over what would happen. Not only tonight, but every other night if I won. People would take me seriously, they would look at me with respect, they would care about me. I only know a handful of people who would do that. And all those people weren't here at this present time. Only two of them would be coming back, and even then, not for about a week.

The prefects were the first down. Next came the people who were also in the running (Five others) Ada, Sarah, Jack, and Dana. Then all the spectators came down, including Professor Flitwick (from outside the common room).

Jenny, the girl prefect stood up, clearing her throat. "Okay," she said, once the crowd had gone from their mutterings to a deafening silence. "The Polls are in, and the winner is..."

 _ **Keep reading on! Will this do? Although, we all know who is going to win, don't we?**_

 ** _Okay! Hello, and here's the end of this chapter!Hope you liked!_**

 ** _Umm...Harry Potter is going to have girls practically throwing themselves at him, and I would like for you to help me decide who he actually ends up with! But, just remember, he is not going to actually get anyone until a bit later in the story, sorry to disappoint!_**

 ** _He could be with:_**

 ** _Luna_**

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _Or Ginny_**

 ** _Or maybe even Elladora Lestrange, if you're feeling a bit...daring._**

 ** _Haha, or if you want, I could even make him gay...Just cast your vote, and it will be with whomever you wish, though to warn you, he will be a bit of a flirt until he ends up with someone! Sorry if it's not exactly to Cannon, but he did grow up with different parents, and all._**

And I am just doing Luna how I kind of imagine she would be, she isn't touched much upon, so...Sorry if you don't like it, but suggestions _are_ always welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all you faithful followers! I've only got, like, two votes for who is chosen to be Harry's girlfriend so far, and I'm hoping you still feel free to vote whenever! Please do! And, remember, he's obviously gonna be with more than one person. He's only fourteen, for goodness sakes!**_

 _ **Chapter Four: The Night Of Halloween**_

 _ **Hogwarts Castle**_

 _ **Tranfiguration Classroom**_

I won. Well, of course I did. I wasn't expecting anything less. I was just...Surprised, I guess. I mean, who wouldn't be? Especially if this is your first year at this school, and almost everyone voted for you!? It was crazy, and awesome. I'm popular. Everyone, except maybe the Slytherins (Though, I think they're warming up) wants to be my friend, and coos at my 'familiars'. It's a bit of a change from the isolation I'd had at my home, but it's definitely not a bad change...

Amy nipped his hand, gaining his attention, then pointedly looked forward. Amy was the only one of his friends that was allowed to some with him to classes, since she was small, and Bella his owl was so much bigger. He looked forward, and saw that the teacher was looking at him pointedly. "What was that again, professor?" he asked politely. He was loved by the teachers, as he was so smart compared to the rest of the classes. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I was just asking if you could do the bird-conjuring spell we were just practicing." Harry glanced around as confused whispers rose up, but payed them no heed.

"Of course, Professor," Harry said easily. Professor McGonagall gestured forward in the go ahead, and watched with tight lips, not letting anything through.

 _'Wait, Harry,_ ' Amy tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Avis," he incanted, birds shooting from the tip of his wand. Everyone just stopped and stared, including the Professor, who's guarded look stayed, but wavered a little. I'd obviously done something wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was for the life of me.

 _'Harry,_ ' Amy groaned at him.

 _'What?_ ' he asked, still puzzling over everyone's reaction.

 _'She just played you. That is a sixth year spell! And now people know that you can cast them!'_

 _'Merde.'_

 _'I know. You better come up with a good excuse to her.'_

 _'I will,'_ he promised.

"Mr. Flamel," McGonagall said, once it seemed she'd gained back her voice. "Please stay after class. Now, let's get back to what we were studying before. And let's all pay attention, please...Now, this Hedgehog, let's see who can change it into a pincushion, as class is almost over..."

 _'I already know this!'_

 _'So what,_ ' Amy replied testily. _'Please, just pay attention. Just because you're better than everyone else...'_

 _'Amy,_ ' I stopped her mid-rant. _'You know this, too.'_

 _'Sorry, Harry. It's just...you're good in every subject, while we aren't. I just...don't think it's cool...'_

Harry let out a small laugh, earning a weird look from some of his classmates. 'Speaking of which, when are we going to go down to look at the defenses around the stone?'

 _'Hopefully soon,'_ she whined. _'I don't think I can stand much longer...'_

 _'We'll get Bella to agree soon...hopefully...'_ Amy nodded her feline head as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. _'Go and look, and try to convince her. Okay?'_ Amy nodded again, then left in the midst of students.

"Mr. Flamel," McGonagall said as soon as the last student left, shooting a glare out the doorway as Charlus potter lingered behind, trying to hear a bit of what was being said.

"Oui?"

"English only, please, Flamel," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. At my nod, she continued. "The spell you performed today, was not on our curriculum until sixth year."

"I know, Ma'am, and I'm sorry. My maman and papa insisted I learn spells past the year level. They want me to be prepared for anything." McGonagall slowly shook her head in understanding.

"Be that as it may, no matter what you know on the spells, you should listen all the same. It is good to get fresh views on everything, including what you are learning. Do you understand?" I bit my lip before answering.

"Professor, I do not wish to seem rude, but I am pretty sure I already know all you have to offer me in this school. I am sorry if I come off as big-headed. I do not wish to be so." The professor closed her eyes in thought.

"Okay, how about this, Flamel. I will test you on everything we will learn in years four through seven, written and practical, and if you pass, I will give you different work than the rest. How does that sound?"

"Just in Transfiguration, Ma'am?"

"I will ask the others, and we will go from there."

I allowed a brief smile to flit across my face. "Thank you, professor."

As I walked out of the door, I heard her mumbling, "Of course. The french kid does everything better than the school he's at..." and he saw her shake her head as he turned the corner. Even though the words might have been taken as harmful, the tone she said it in was more of an incredulousness.

"Excuse me," came a meek voice. I turned my head, only to see Hermione Granger, the girl I had helped on the first day. And the girl who also seemed to be connected at the hip to Charlus Potter, BWL, no matter how badly harry'd seen him treat her. And it was not good. Another thing about Charlus Potter was that he thought women deserved to be fawning all over him, and treated as servants. He was truly a disgrace to man kind.

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked, with true kindness in my tone.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

"With what?"

She looked around shyly, biting her lip. "Everything." she finally said. "I've heard that you're absolutely brilliant in class, and you aren't new to magic like I am."

"Of course!" I said. And I definitely meant it. She wasn't typically shy, but she did seem it when she talked to people older than her. I've heard that in class, she won't shut up. I like the way she has spirit.

A smile lit up her face, and I knew I'd definitely made the right choice in helping her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed, shyness rushing right out of her. She rushed forward, squeezing me in a tight hug, then letting go. Her face burst into a brilliant red color that would put the Weasley's hair to shame. "I'll...see you later, I guess," she said in a slightly awkward manner. She waved, and ran, looking back twice before she turned down another corridor. Harry smirked slightly. Girls tended to do that a lot around him.

 _'Oh, stop it!'_ he heard Bella chide in his head, and looked up, to see her flying to him. _'It's not fair that you do that to people! Some girls don't like it, you know?'_

"I don't do anything," he murmured quietly. " _They_ do all the work..." Bella gave him as disgruntled a look as you could get from a bird, before flying back off.

 _'It's still not nice,'_ she continued, once she was out of sight.

 _'Who ever said I was nice, deary?'_ he said with a mental smirk. _'Cuz they'd be deluding themselves...'_ he walked forward, out the doors of the castle. _'Now, moving on,'_ I said to both of them. _'When are we going to check out the defenses? I know how much you want to,'_ I said, specifically to Amy. I heard a snort in response.

 _'You got that right. I've been waiting for almost a whole month! The only thing we know about is that there is a dog!'_ she sighed into their bond. _'I vote we go soon.'_

 _'Two days.'_ I said. _'It's Hallowe'en then. We can sneak out at the after-party they announced they're having tonight, in special celebration of...Well, you know.'_

 _'Yeah!'_ Amy said, agreeing quickly. _'I didn't want to go there anyway. A celebration on that stupid day...'_

Bella quickly caught on, _'checking it all out seems so much better!'_

 _'So we're agreed. Now bug off. I need my sleep.' They quickly accented, leaving me to sleep out by the tree at the lake._

It was a few days later, and they were standing outside the locked door at the third floor corridor. Harry, in the middle, looked at one girl, then the other, before casting a quick 'alohomora'. With that, he opened the door, and walked in. He breathed a deep breath, before conjuring a small harp that started playing a slow song. The Cerberus slowly nodded off into sleep, each of it's heads lolling, and barely missing the trap door. They walked over to the covered hole in the floor, and moved one of the gigantic paws on the cradle, and pulled the door open.

They looked down, only seeing a pit of blackness. "Jump?" Harry asked, with a reckless grin.

The two looked at him, "Of course." They said in unison. They jumped, one after the other, landing on something soft and squishy.

When the thing started curling around them, Bella bit her lip. "This is Devils Snare." she said to the others. "Bright lights. Close your eyes."

"Lumos Maxima!" they encanted together, closing their eyes.

"Merde," I swore lightly. "That was...wow." I landed softly on my feet, followed quickly by Amy and Bella. "Nice one, Bells," she shot me a quick glare at the nickname, but preened slightly under my praise. "Now, en mouvement." we walked on, and made it to a room, with a bunch of metal winged bird things flying around everywhere. "Oh, now this one is my game!" I grabbed one of the brooms off to the side, swinging one leg over it, and taking to the air at the same time.

Estimating by the door I'd seen, the key I was looking for was big and silver. I kept an eye open, before finally catching sight. While I was at rest, the other keys left me alone, but when I was chasing it, the keys chased after me, trying to get me off course. I looped all around, reaching my hand out, and finally grasping hold. I jumped off the broom, setting it back in place, and moved on, saddened by how easy that was.

We saw a huge chess board set up, Black's on our side. I went over, and took the king, while directing the other girls to be Bishop's.

"You first," I yelled at the pieces, feeling stupid. They moved one of their pawns to F4. "Pawn to E6!" I yell a second after their move is completed. They move their next pawn next to G4. I laugh slightly. That was just way too easy. "Queen H4!" I yell out. "Checkmate!" the other board bows to me, before moving out of the way to let us pass.

"Well done," Bella said. "Even I couldn't do it in two moves! That's just...Impressive."

I looked at my nails like I'd seen many girls do before to try and appear like I was hardly paying attention. "I know. I've always been this impressive. Sometimes even more so." I let loose a smirk, before moving into the next room. The stench hit me like a cloud. There was a giant mountain troll right in front of me.

I shook my head to clear it, and took out my wand. "Just distract him!" I yelled. While the girls were busy distracting, I was working on lifting a huge boulder atop the beast's head. When I dropped it, so did the troll, out cold. We rushed on to the next obstacle.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"The one on the far right is the one that will send you back," I said, after we puzzled over it for a few minutes. "And the one right there," I pointed at the third from the left. "Is the one to send you forward. One of us will go forward, and see what it is, and the rest of us will go back and wait." I looked pointedly at them, before taking one, and downing some of it. He walked through the black flames, leaving the girls to fend. He saw a mirror, and smiled. "The Mirror Of The Erised."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's so late, I hope it's good enough for being late.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **R &R, it usually helps!**_

 _ **Tell me who you think Harry should date first!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry It's been a month!**_

 **Boys Dorm**

 **A few weeks into November**

Harry was back in his bed, looking up at the top of the fourposter above him. He blinked slowly, breathing through his nostrils. He was going to replace the stone's when he was in the room with the mirror, but had decided against it. He would go back on Christmas break to search more. He knew the defenses, but he really wanted an excuse for the girls to study the mirror. And, now that he knew where the stone was located, he could easily shadow travel there, since it was such an old practice that no wards could be used against it. What he had seen in the mirror-it was a lie. He wanted to know the parents that might have been, but he didn't want to replace the ones he had now!

No, he was perfectly happy with the Flamels. It was just curiosity of what if. Like, what if Voldemort hadn't attacked them? What if Charlus Potter wasn't hailed as the BWL, but he himself was? What if...Oh, there were just too many. It was dumb to think back on all the things that could have happened, when he could still direct the future into something more plausible for himself. He started as he heard his curtains moving, but relaxed as he realized it was just Amy.

He sat up slightly, propping himself against his arm, "How's it going, Aims?"

She sent him a worried look, "I was just going around, when I heard a conversation with Hermione, Ron, and Charlus. Though, Hermione was pretty much yelling at them for them spying on her. But...it sounds like they found out about Flamel. This was earlier than we expected for anyone to find out, wasn't it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course it is! It's only the second week into November..." I shook my head. "Wow, that girl is smart."

"Speaking of which," she glanced down at her watch. "Isn't your tutoring lesson with her soon?"

"Oh mon!" I yelled, glancing at my watch. "I best be off before I'm late."

"Wouldn't want that on a date," I heard Amy snort before I slammed the door, startling those outside the room. "Pardon," I said, rushing down the steps, and out the door to the common room. When I reached the library, I used my wand to freshen up, like I hadn't just run half the castle. I walked calmly through the doors, greeting Madam Pince, and heading to the table Hermione was at. "So sorry I am late, mon petit lion. I hope I can make it up to you," I flashed her a small smile. She blushed before responding.

"It's fine, I was just going over my work, anyhow."

"Bien." I sat at the table, pulling over her text books, raising my eyes at the annotations. They weren't there last time.

"I thought they would help...I'm sorry if-"

"No, no. I was surprised is all. Little side notes can do wonders. Trust me."

"Okay. And, Harry, a few of my friends in Gryffindor were hoping that you might help them as well. They, well...aren't as studious as me, and they really need it. I don't have to continue, if it's too much, or-"

"No, it's fine. I could easily take it on. I have so much spare time, as it is. Even with practicing Quidditch to be on the house team."

"I don't know much about Quidditch, but I'm pretty sure with how good you are on a broom, that you'll make tryouts tomorrow effortlessly." He nodded in thanks, before they started going over her homework. He hardly understood why she wanted his help, when she was a little prodigy. But, maybe it was just to get better...? He smiled at the thought. Not many in this school were willing to do almost anything to learn more, as she was. It was quite amazing, really.

Harry closed his eyes, before blinking them quickly, then refocusing on Hermione, who was still staring at her book. He watched her for a few minutes, and saw her bite her lip, as she wrote another little side note in the margins. She glanced up, and saw me watching her.

"Alright there?" Harry asked. "Finding everything okay?" She nodded her head, biting her lip again. "I can help you, if you need it."

"Well..." She said, drawing out the word. "I was hoping for a little help in my Transfiguration. I can do it, after a while, of course, but the book doesn't really help much..." I scooted my chair close to hers, then leaned over, flattening the book on the table.

" _Transfiguration is...objects changing,_ " I was mumbling out loud, my voice raising, and lowering. "This," I said, when I finished the few paragraphs, "Does not help you at all." I closed my eyes slowly. "Okay, I'll tell you what helped me when I started to learn." Though, I didn't tell her I'd started waaaayyyyy before the years here. "Close your eyes. Okay, I'm going to put a rock here, and I want you to Transfigure it into a bowl. And size and shape. When you get better, you can even do details! Okay. Are you ready?" I waited until she nodded before moving on. "Just look at the rock, quick, but take it in." When she'd finished that, I continued. "Now, imagine that rock, then imagine what you want the rock to be turned into. Imagine size, shape, maybe even texture! When you accomplish that, use your wand, and you know the spell."

It was long minutes before she decided she was ready, and did as I was bade. While it didn't turn out exactly as I thought she had wanted it to, it was still a small bowl. "Good job! Don't worry, you'll get better as time goes on!" I helped her with everything else she needed, before racing to my dorm. It was almost dinnertime, and I wanted to get changed into fresh clothes.

I sighed as I remembered that Quidditch tryouts were the next day. And I would definitely tryout for the Ravenclaw team, like everyone expected me too. What else was there to do?

When I got to dinner, most stopped and stared at me. I didn't know why they were all doing it, but I didn't like it one little bit. Silence was the only thing that I heard, as I moved toward my usual spot. I plopped down next to my friends Zayn and Zen, a pair of fun, yet studious, twins. "Fellas," I said, as they stared at me. "What's all this commotion about?"

"Tryouts are tomorrow," they said in unison.

"So," Zayn said, "That means-"

"Everyone's expecting you to tryout," Zen finished.

"Oh, I was already going to, Mes amies."

"You were?" They said. Wow, I really had to learn how they could do all that. It was pretty cool. There might be a spell, or maybe it's because they're twins...

"Why wouldn't I? I love the sport!"

"Well-"

"We thought that since you play professionally-"

"That you wouldn't want to deal with little games like this."

"Are you kidding me? The little games are my favorite part!"

"Oh. Guess we can't wait to have you on the team." That was another great thing about this. They were both beaters that could rival even the Weasley's (Or so I've heard-I've never seen them play before).

As my gaze wandered back over the hall, I was just glad that some current of normalcy had returned, as people were chatting to each other about random little things, even though it seemed a bit muffled.

As the Prince of Ravenclaw-which, I was learning, was almost as good as being a prefect-I had to make sure everyone was well and happy. So my gaze wandered up, and down the table, searching every face, before moving to the Gryffindor table. I saw one unhappy face-and my heart just about broke from why she was unhappy-so I stood up, ignoring my friend's calls, and went over. "Hermione Granger," I said smoothly. "Charles Potter, and Ronald Bilius Weasley," I said, with barely hidden contempt. I sat down next to Hermione, and faced her. "How are you?"

"Fine," a small smile tilted her face up. "Just annoyed." She looked at the two other boys in annoyance, and some well hidden disgust.

"I bet you are." I looked into her eyes, and reached a hand out, pushing some of her bushy brown hair back. "So," I said, standing. "Do want to come and sit with me?" I flicked my eyes at the boys. "Much more pleasant company, I'd say. And you can meet my friends." I extended my hand to hers, which she hesitantly took. Pulling her to her feet, I smiled cautiously. I didn't let go of her hand until we reached the table, and sat down. She blushed as I let go.

"Hello, Zayn and Zen, this is Hermione Granger." They got introduced, and talked for the rest of dinner. When dinner was over, I decided to go straight to bed, as I didn't have any homework I needed to be doing, and I wanted to be well rested for the Quidditch tryouts the next day.

When I woke up, dawn was just breaking through. I sighed, realizing I should get up soon if I wanted to get extra flying time in before tryouts. I stayed there for just a few more moments, not moving, and barely breathing. When dawn was more obvious, with hues of red, pink, and orange, I decided to get up. I got dressed as though it was a regular day, and then headed down the many staircases, hardly out of breath when my shoe hit the damp earth. I breathed in slowly, taking in the dewy scent of the air.

I hurried to the Quidditch changing rooms, and changed into the clothes I'd brought for Quidditch. When that was finished, I grabbed my broom, the new Nimbus 2001. I was just flying around, the free feeling I've always felt on a broom present as always. I wasn't too concerned about tryouts, as I knew I had a good shot. When Ravenclaw hopefuls started trickling out, I decided to just do a bunch of laps around the field, until the team that was left over, and everyone else who was supposed to be there was.

Roger Davies, captain of the team, stood there staring at all the hopefuls with a straight face. "So," he barked. "All you losers wanna be on the team?" he stared us down for ten straight minutes, not a sound being made. "Well, you've got to impress me. And by impress, I _mean_ impress. I will not take you if you're only willing to go halfway in this! I will not take you if you give up, or do not try! Please, _do not_ disappoint." He waited there a moment more. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled. "Get to the air! I want twelve laps around the field. No more, no less."

We all took to the air, me leading the pack. I flew fluidly, while I thought. This was most likely a test to scrape off those who couldn't fly well, or keep up. I finished long before the others, so I just continued on, doing even more laps, before stopping, and still being the first one done. I watched as some trailed far behind, or were even clutching their brooms like they were going to fall any second. When the last straggler was finally on the ground, I smiled slightly.

"What was that?" Roger's boomed. "You call that flying? I asked for twelve laps around, and you all were as slow as my grandmother!" he turned, looking at Harry. "Only one excelled, and really stood out to me. He made it double the times around the field, before one of you was even finished!"

Harry smiled, "It was nothing," he mumbled, so that people could barely hear him.

"Now, I want you to split up. Seeker hopefuls where Harry is. Chaser hopefuls at the line. Keeper hopefuls next to me. Beater hopefuls next to the remaining beater. Now!" everyone moved as he'd assigned, not daring to make a noise. Roger Davies looked around, before opening his mouth again, "You," he said, pointing to the person next to Harry. "Get out of here. You failed." He looked around more, before seemingly randomly pointing at half the people there, including all but one other seeker besides Harry. "You all can either leave, or watch from the stands. A good day to you all. You were great, but you're flying leaves something to be desired." When they were gone, Roger smiled. Good, now we can get started. Keepers, you're up first." He himself went up against the keepers, since he was the only chaser left from last year.

Only one person was able to block all ten of his shots: Grant Page. He was amazing, blocking them almost effortlessly, except putting a little spin, so it didn't get boring watching. There was no doubt in Harry's mind of who was going to win.

The chasers were next. They went up with the captain, and practiced throwing it a little. There were only five people left for the position, so only three had to be cut. Davies cut two of them right off, when he found that they couldn't throw. Or catch. Like...why waste others time, if you can't do what you're trying? But Harry clapped for them anyway. They deserved a chance, after all, everyone did. With three hopefuls left, they took shots on Grant. In the end, Harry thought that the best two were definitely Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow.

The beater hopefuls were good, most of them able to at least come close to hitting their targets. Harry thought it would be Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels.

Finally, the part he was really waiting for: seeker hopefuls. And it was just him, and some other girl in her second year.

"Cho Chang, and Harry Flamel." Rogers stated. "The two best fliers I'd seen up there, competing for the same position. Shame. We could've really used both of you. Well maybe one will be the reserve, in case you are unable to compete, for any odd reason. Okay, I'll send up ten snitches, and whoever catches the most will be our star seeker. Sound like a deal?" They nodded, and mounted their brooms.

"Good luck, Cho." I said with a friendly smile.

"You'll be the one needing it," she said with a sniff, turning, and taking to the air. I followed behind slightly, then looked behind me to see the snitches being unleashed, and hearing a whistle blown to mark the start.

I smirked, three snitches were just hanging right there, not moving. I barreled back down, swerving to catch two of them which had started veering the other way. I didn't pause when I turned the other way, catching the snitch effortlessly. Three down, just needed three more to seal my spot. I looked up at Cho, and saw her on the other end of the pitch, with a glint of gold behind her oblivious head. I headed up, fast enough to get there in time, but slow enough so as to not arouse suspicion.

"Cho!" I called devilishly. "You're looking mighty fine." I roamed my eyes down her body. "And your hair is definitely on par." I reached out, as though I was going to touch it, but grabbed the snitch that was fluttering behind her ear instead. Four. "Thanks hun, we should really talk sometime." I flashed her a smile, while she went bright red. The snitch that was behind her ear went green, to show that I had caught it. Four down. I saw her glance up, and heard a fluttering next to my own ear. So, without missing a beat, and looking straight into her eyes the whole time, I flashed my hand into the air. I felt the snitch fall into my hands, and gave a little smirk. Five. "Je vous remercie." I said, going backwards on my broom. "We should also get together sometime." I was half the pitch away from her when, oddly enough, I felt my broom jerk. It felt like someone was...was cursing it. It kept jerking and bucking, trying to throw me off. I looked down, and saw that the ground was only 30 feet off.

I jumped. I also placed a cushioning charm on the ground, of course. As I was a few feet off the ground, I felt something catch in my mouth. When I finally hit the ground, I coughed and coughed. And coughed. And coughed. I coughed until I felt something fall into my hands. A flash of green caught my attention, before I passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey! I know, I know, it's been so long, but life-ugh, life-keeps getting in the way._**

 ** _I promise, I really am trying to do better with updating. But...once a month, is better than never, right?_**

 ** _Enjoy! R &R_**

 ** _Still looking for you to cast your votes of who you want Harry with!_**

 ** _The flirt needs a bae._**

 ** _I can't believe I just said that._**

Harry woke with a gasp, white everywhere he looked. Shuddering breaths made their way in and out of his half-open mouth. The white didn't go away, wherever he turned his gaze. He finally closed his eyes as it got to be too much. Opening them slowly, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was in the hospital wing. He sat back, hoping to catch a bit of sleep.

Not even five minutes later, ten people came in to greet him, sneaking, as though hoping Madam Pomfrey didn't see them. "Congratulations!" Zayn shouted as a silencing ward was put up. "You won, with a total of six whole snitches!" Zen punched his brothers shoulder.

"Lighten up, dude. He almost just died after nothing."

"Nothing?" Zayn reared back in shock. "He's seeker now! That's...wow. We have a famous quidditch star on our team!" I snorted lightly, as the others towered over me as well.

Harry took in Grant, like I'd guessed, Jeremy, Randolph, Roger, Duncan, Jason, and his two best friends, who were still disguised as animals, Bella and Amy. "Meet your new team." Roger's said, spreading his arms. "Zayn and Zen are still the beaters, obviously, with Duncan and Jason as reserves, just in case. I am still your fabulous chaser, with the new additions of Jeremy and Randolph. Along with them, the keeper is Grant Page. And you are the new seeker, as the boys have spilled." he leveled a glare at Harry's two friends in Ravenclaw.

"Awe, don't be hard on them," Harry said, lighting a smile at them. "But wait..." Harry looked at each of them in turn. "There are no girls on the team..."

Rogers face dropped. "About that. Well, the only adequate girl was Cho Chang, and she is only your reserve seeker. She got so mad, that she stormed off before we went to see you." Harry considered that.

"Well, you are right." he conceded eventually. "Most of the people trying out did, sadly, suck." Rogers breathed a sigh of relief. "Shouldn't you get on on before Pomfrey comes in and finds you? It's after curfew," he said, checking his watch in surprise.

"Right," the captain said, face bright red. "We'll be going." Harry chuckled lightly as his friends rushed out. Laying back, he closed his eyes when he was interrupted once more.

"What is it with people not wanting to allow me to sleep...?" he mumbled under his breath. He heard a small squeak from beside his bed. Bushy hair greeted him as a voice started talking.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you, and I know I shouldn't be out of bed right now, as it's past curfew and everything, and I-"

Harry cut her off before she could progress her rambling anymore. "It's okay, Hermione. I don't mind." he gave her a soft smile when she looked unconvinced. "Really. Now. What did you want?"

"Well," she bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed. "I heard about what happened. I didn't see it myself, of course, but there was a big ruckus, as everyone seems to love you, and all. I just wanted to make sure you really were okay, I didn't believe it with just hearing it and not having proof. I didn't expect you to actually be awake..."

"So..." Harry drew out. "You were sneaking in here to see me, not expecting me to be awake?" he flashed a smile at her, and she blushed heatedly.

"When you say it like that..."

"I know, I know...I'm just messing with you."

"I knew that..."

"Sure, sure." he teased, before going back to serious. "So now that you know I'm dandy as the next flower, you going back to the common room?" she nodded. "I'll just put my modified disillusionment charm on you that will wear off when you are in the Ravenclaw common room. How's that sound?"

"You can modify spells?" she asked, eyes round.

"Of course! I'll just do this, and we can talk more about that when you're older, and will be able to do it yourself." she nodded, and thanked me after I'd performed the spell. She walked cautiously out the door, as he watched, and smiled slightly.

He finally got the rest he'd been searching for.

When he woke up the next day, it was to kids gossiping around the room, and the matron furiously healing people. When she saw he was awake, she rushed over to him, smiling cautiously.

"Good morning dear, how are you?"

"Okay. I don't ache at all."

"That's good," she said, giving him one of her motherly smiles. "I will let you out today, after you eat lunch."

"I thought you said it was morning?" he queried.

"Oh, very late morning indeed."

"Thank you," he said, as food popped up in front of him.

"Of course, dear. Enjoy. I will be back in quarter to an hour," she said, pointing to the clock. He nodded, before digging in. When he was full, plate clean of crumbs, he sat back, watching everything.

Girls were in there, some injured, some looking like they were just gossiping. Boys were also there, obviously, and they were mainly just hurt looking. Sporting bruises, all different colours, and broken bones or ligaments. Harry watched in fascination as Madam Pomfrey healed everyone without trouble, whilst also shooing out those who no longer needed her care, or were just there to speak with friends. Looking over again, she saw that I was finished.

"Mr. Flamel," she called over the ruckus. "You are free to go!"

"Thank you, ma'am." he said, before rushing out of the wing. I immediately sought out the twins, who were in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hallowe'en is tomorrow." Zen said excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked groggily, moving his eyes from the fireplace to his bouncing friend.

"You know, Hallowe'en? That event every year, where we eat good food, and muggles go out tricking or treating for candy?"

"Oh, right..." Harry groaned. "Hallowe'en, formerly known as Hallows Eve," he mumbled under his breath. Even lower, he mumbled, "Also the day I was abandoned by my birth parents."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just thinking of how excited I am."

"Oh, cool! I can't wait for all the candy, and dessert...and..."

"You do realize we have desert everyday, right, Zen?"

"Huh? Yeah...but now it's going to be special dessert!"

"If you say so. Besides," he looked around. "Where's your other half?"

"Didn't you hear? He said he had detention to go to."

"Did he? Must've zoned, or something..."

"Yeah. I just can't wait to eat the delicious Pumpkin Pasties, and all those other Hogwarts Hallowe'en delicacies." Harry smiled fondly at him. Even though he'd only been at the school a few months, Harry, Zen, and Zayn were thick as thieves.

The next morning, the castle awoke to an unusually bright day. All day, everyone seemed a bit more cheery than usual.

At the feast, people were happy, loud, and chattering quickly. Not a single unpleasant noise was heard.

Well, not until the screaming began. And the screaming didn't begin until a professor ran.

"Troll, in the dungeons. Just thought you ought to know." the snivelling professor came into the great hall with that. Not a single stutter to be heard. And he fell forward when he was just standing there. People didn't do that. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as the students all around were screaming pathetically, and running around.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called, effectively silencing the hall. "Prefects, lead your houses back to your common rooms. The feast shall continue there." My eyes narrowed even further. Slytherins common room was down in the dungeon. "Now!" he barked.


	8. Chapter 7

_**So sorry it's been, like, a month! I'm trying, honestly. I'm just...not good at trying? Idk. That's what my grades in school say. Nah, I'm just kidding. I have A's in all my classes.**_

 _ **Sorry, have a great day. Don't let my terrible story bring it down!**_

 _ **This one is Hallowe'en.**_

 _ **R &R, plz!**_

Harry followed the stupid idiots, Ronald Weasley and Charlus Potter, as they left the great hall, sneaking away from the others.

"This'll boost our standing for sure!" Ron said, rubbing his hands slightly, as they raced around the school.

"Yeah!" Charlus said, smiling slightly. "I still can't believe that idiot, Lavender-or whatever-is crying in the girls bathroom, over one slightly hurtful thing!"

"I know!" Ron crowed. "All I said was that her ass was bigger than her IQ would ever be!"

Harry stifled a snort. To hear that coming from Ronald Weasley, of all people. He knew that Ron wouldn't do homework a day in his life, if he didn't want all the grief everyone would give him. Harry stopped in his tracks as an awful stench flooded his nose.

"Oh!" Charlus said. "That's awful! But that must mean it's somewhere around here." They saw a lumbering troll, standing tall. Harry watched as it walked into the bathroom. They shut the door, high-fiving each other. Harry immediately knew that that was a bad idea, as a piercing scream cut into the nearly desolate halls of the castle.

"Bloody idiots," he mumbled, racing to the door, and unlocking it with a simple, "Alohomora." As he walked through, he spared a glance back, to see Ron and Charlus staring at him in shock. Another scream was heard, followed by a series of smashing noises. Harry Flamel turned away from them, rushing into the bathroom, to see the troll lumbering over Lavender Brown, who looked as though she was about to faint.

"He's trying to steal our-" another scream cut him off.

"I know!" Ron said. "Incapacitate him!" A spell was hurled at him behind his back. He twirled around, effortlessly stopping the spell on the tip of his wand, passing it back to Charlus. He threw one more stupefy for Ronald Weasley. Turning back to the task at hand, he threw several curses at the troll in a quick succession, knocking it down. He walked over. He knew that a troll would never be able to get in the castle on its own, so he tried to hurt it as little as possible. They only ever really hurt people-or other things-in self-defense.

Harry definitely knew that he would attack, and then asked questions, if he was dropped in a castle, seeing only possibly harmful things in his attempt to get out.

Harry had put a spell on himself after he'd finished defeating the troll, rendering him invisible. He was just in time, too, as the teachers came around the corner just as he'd stepped out. Charlus happened to be waking up a little at that point in time.

"He...we...blast...no effort..." he was mumbling incoherently as a spell lifted him into the air, Ron lifted with him.

"Oh," McGonagall uttered, stepping into the bathroom with round eyes. "What happened in here?"

"Well," Flitwick squeaked. "It would appear that someone had knocked the troll unconscious, after it had given all those here quite a scare. But...the question is who knocked the troll out? The only people in here are unconscious..."

"That's what I meant." McGonagall said with a glare. "The who."

"Well, you could have just said so. But for that, we don't know. Do we?"

"No," she said in a terse voice. "No we do not."

"Then that's settled," Flitwick said, looking back, straight into the corner where Harry was standing. He winked. Harry stood there in shock, not fully comprehending what had happened.

"But it's not!"

"What's not?"

"Honestly, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" McGonagall asked as the two professors started walking back down the hall, still levitating all three unconscious people in front of them.

"Of course I am!" Flitwick sounded affronted. "I have all-" he continued on as they went out of hearing range for Harry, stalling for him.

He strolled through the corridors, rushing, though not in an actual hurry. "Amy? Bella?" he called out under his breath, as he entered the common room. His two companions quickly met up with him. As he was still invisible, all his classmates saw was a door opening, and then closing again, with no one going in or out. They just shrugged it off. What kinds of Ravenclaws were they? Not questioning something like that? Obviously not very good ones.

"What happened?" Amy asked, as they headed into the dorm, which was devoid of all people, thankfully. "We heard talk about a troll. Wanted to help, but we were afraid people would see us."

"Oh, I fought a troll. Only knocked it out, though. Felt sorry for the poor thing."

They nodded their heads along, understanding completely.

"I so wish we could have helped!" Amy squealed.

"You could have gotten killed," Bella chided, smiling despite herself.

"I learned how to do that when I was seven. We all did!"

"Touché."

"I know."

"Bedtime?" Amy asked, yawning.

"It's only," Harry checked his watch. "Quarter after eight."

"Long day hunting for mice," she said, yawning again.

"You go to the kitchens." Harry pointed out.

"Do I?" she asked, laying down on his bed, and falling into a snoring fit. Harry shook his head, laying down next to her, inviting Bella on as well. Harry lay there, up for a while after Bella had fallen asleep. What was he doing there? He flirted with the girls, he saved lives, and he did the mission he was supposed to.

But something wasn't right. he knew that. He just couldn't figure out what wasn't right.

He finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up sweating. Taking in deep lungfuls of air. His two lady-friends were up, on either side of him, shaking his shoulders.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he gasped, shaking them off.

"You had us worried," they were looking at him, concern evident in their eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a stupid nightmare, anyways."

"About?"

"Life. The night of the attack at the Potters Estate. How much my life sucks. Quirrel. Voldemort. The usual."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Next chapter finally up...and I'm truly awful at this, aren't I?**_

 _ **I'm trying to be better, I'm just working on a real-life piece for-hopefully-a bookstore someday, and it's harder for me, when I don't have inspiration, so...sorry.**_

 _ **R &R for a better story!**_

"Harry?" the voice was still timid, even after all this time, and it amused him to no end.

"Yes, Hermione?" he spoke as soft as she had, turning slowly, with a careful grin placed on his features. "You can speak up, dear. No one's going to hex you for talking a little louder." With a blush, Hermione stood straighter.

"Right..." Her tone was closer to normal now.

"What is it that you wanted?"

"You're the famous quidditch player."

"You knew this, didn't you?"

"Well yes...But..."

"But?"

"I was wondering..."

"Get on with it, please. I do have something to do." It came off sharper than I'd originally intended, and I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I just have so much to do, and I'd rather you say what you need to quickly..."

"It's okay," Hermione let loose a nervous looking smile. "Will you teach me?"

"How to play quidditch?"

"No, not necessarily…" she muttered quietly. "That might be impossible...I just want you to teach me how to be more comfortable on a broom, if that would be possible?"

"I think that would work. How's Friday for you? I'm not doing anything that evening."

"That would be lovely," she squealed, her face splitting into a huge grin. Two days until then. Harry watched her go impassively, before heading to the library.

Time for the first year study session.

Harry was proud. He had many reasons to be of course. Quidditch, his father, his brains...But, there were also many other reasons that he was proud. Many reasons that he hoped no one else ever found out about. Even some things that Bells and Amy didn't know. But he wasn't thinking about any of those at that point in time. Oh no. His mind was on something that he'd managed to succeed at, where _so many others had failed_.

"Mr. Flamel?" a voice asked, interrupting his thought process.

"Yes?"

"I'm stuck, can you help me?" Harry turned his eyes to the first year Slytherin that was seated across from him.

"Of course. Transfiguration?"

"What else?" Harry smiled slightly in response, standing up, and walking over to the Slytherin.

"What part?"

"The essay."

"Everyone seems to have trouble in completing her essays," Harry responded with a fond smile.  
"Do you?" Asked a Hufflepuff with chubby cheeks, her eyes wider than usual.

"Well, not exactly."

"You're like a robot, being able to do all this," the girl whispered in awe. "How are you so good?"

"Practice. Lots and _lots_ of practice."

"So, if I did lots and lots of practice, I'd be good one day, too?"

"Oh, Emily," Harry chuckled, patting the Hufflepuffs head. "You're already _brilliant_! Far better than I was at your age!" he turned back to the Slytherin boy he'd been about to help. "Now. Let's get crackin!"

Two hours later found Harry in the Ravenclaw common room, almost fully alone. To anyone else he would have been seen as alone, but his cat was snuggled against him, while his owl stood erect near his head.

"I love you guys," he said under his breath, as he turned his head further, gaining a purr from the cat. The cat hopped down, as well as the owl, and both transformed on the floor.

"We love you, too," they said in unison.

This scene might seem weird to anyone else, as everyone had always viewed them as friends, but now there was talk of love...Harry snorted. Love. He loved them like sisters. Always had, and always would.

"We'll hold onto the stone," Harry said, thinking out loud. "Let whatever is happening play out. Just see how far it goes. How does that sound?"

"Splendid." He hated when they did the unison thing. He could do it as well, but he never did, usually preferring to speak on his own.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand vaguely. "I already know I am. We're talking about the stone now."

"Bigheaded much?"

"All the time, Aims."

She snorted. "Trust me. I _know_ this."

"Are you guys ever serious for more than two seconds?" Bella huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course we are." Amy smirked.

"When you're not around, only, though." I cut in.

"Yeah," she continued, "It's like you...short circuit us in some way…"

"To make us _not_ want to be serious."

"You guys will be the death of me," Bella hissed. "And Harry Flamel-"

"Please," I remarked. "I thought we crossed that bridge _looonnngggg_ ago. You're like a friend now. You can call me just Harry."

"Well, 'Just Harry,' I thought you hated it when we did that twin speak thing."

"I do, most the time. It's okay to do it once in awhile, though, when you're messing with someone."

"Whatever. You change your mind about that so often, I shouldn't even bother anymore."

"But ya do."

"Cheeky connard."

"Language!" Harry scolded, breaking the seriousness with a laugh that wouldn't stay in check.

"I doubt many, if anyone, here speaks French, ma merde."

"I do _not_ come out of a toilet!"

"If you say so…"

Harry adopted a serious voice and face, as his laughter quickly died. The two girls stopped as well at his expression.

"What's wrong."

"The weekend."

"What of it?"

"Our first Hogsmeade weekend."

"And…?" Both girls were confused, because he looked so serious for such talk.

"Who's 'meeting' me there?" Bella hit him upside the head.

"You scared us for nothing!"

"It's a serious question. You both 'meeting' me there?"

"I am," Bella said with a decisive nod. The boy, and one girl, looked at the remaining girl.

"I...can't," Amy said in a defeated tone.

"Why not?" Bella asked. Harry already dreaded the answer.

"I have a summons from my father. He request my presence on the morning of Saturday. And who knows how long that will take? But...maybe i can try and meet you on Sunday?

"Hope you can," Harry said with a quick grin. He didn't let his inner turmoil show, as they talked for a while more, before getting ready for bed. "Goodnight." He turned out the lights with a flick of his wrist, before succumbing to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

_**So...I'm hoping this gets to you a lot sooner than all my other updates have been.**_

 _ **Yes? No?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Extremely sorry about the updates (or lack-thereof)**_

 _ **And, one last thing. I love the pairing ideas you've got, and the reasons why! It is so helpful, and I just love reading it, and all the other helpful comments you've got!**_

Friday. Friday evening, to be exact. Harry looked around in a daze, when he'd looked up from his calendar. Where had the days gone? He could have sworn that just the other day it was Monday. But no. Now it was Friday, and Harry was supposed to be getting ready to help Hermione get better on a broomstick.

Ah, Hermione, the innocent little girl she was. It was cute how she had a crush on him. Harry knew himself that that would absolutely _never_ work out. The age difference was too big of one, to even think of that. A fourth year with a first year? Unheard of. He put his calendar away, calling out a hasty goodbye to his friends, before running down the stairs, at a full-out sprint. He ran all the way down, and out the doors, relishing in the breeze as he raced towards the quidditch shed. He slowed to a jog as he spotted Hermione, already standing there, with her arms crossed.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," Hermione yelled when he got close enough.

"I wouldn't do that to a person."

"I know," Hermione blushed, looking at the ground.

"Do you now?" I questioned lightly, as I got a few brooms out of the shed. They were newer models, both Nimbus 2000's. Harry set both brooms on the ground. "You've got to command it?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked confused, before realization lit up her features. She positioned herself next to the broom, and watched me closely. I held my hand out, and she followed suit. I barked the command, 'up,' and she did likewise. The broom jumped towards her hand, but didn't quite make it.

"Command. Show it who's in control."

"Up! Up! Up! _**UP!**_ " The broom finally shot into her hand, and Hermione staggered back, surprise coloring her features.

"Good. Now, let's go over how to sit properly on a broom." I showed her how to do it, and then she tried. I moved her around a little until her stance was near perfect. "You have a pretty good stance on a broom for someone who doesn't like to ride." My eyebrow shot up as she blushed.

"I've been practicing this part a lot. I just really can't get myself to let go, and allow my body to float up with the broom."

"Okay…" I glanced at her sideways, before shaking my head, and getting back on my broom. "How's your balance?" I queried.

"Okay, I guess. Not the best…but...I don't really know."

"We'll work on that later. Now. Kick off the ground, and tilt your body ever-so-slightly back." I showed her what I meant, before motioning that she should try. Her first attempt, she kicked too hard, her second not enough, and her third...well, she leaned back just a bit too much for someone of her skill level.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, doll?"

"Why aren't you helping me?! I'm ten feet off the ground, quickly rising, and I don't know how to get down!"

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just level it out."

"How the-" her own scream cut her off, as she nearly toppled off the broom. Harry got on his, finally, and directed himself right next to her.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I was right here?"

"Immensely more so," Hermione replied tensely, an even tenser grip on her broom.

"Loosen your grip."

"What?!" She nearly shrieked his ear off. "I swear, this things trying to kill me!"

"Not _quite_ …"

"'Not _**quite**_?! Bloody flipping hell!"

"You need control, Hermione."

"So you say."

"If you had it, maybe you wouldn't be so doubtful. I have complete control. Have you ever seen me fly?"

"I have not. I've only seen a few pictures, and read quite a bit."

"Seriously? Watch." Harry breathed deeply, as he went into a series of twist, turns, rolls, and dives.

"Wow," Hermione uttered, as he landed gracefully.

"You hope to be good?" Hermione nodded vehemently. "Then don't doubt what I say, or do. That will just make it harder for you in the long run."

"Okay…" Hermione didn't look like she believed him completely, but she did look determined, so Harry truly believed she would do her best.

"Right, then...I think that's enough flying for now."

"What? But I'm hardly even able to get on a broom, yet!"

"You can only do so much in one lesson. You, of all people should recognize that."

"I know, I just...want to learn so badly."

"Why? At the beginning of the year, I think I can recall you saying that Quidditch seemed like a wasteful pastime.

"Well…" Hermione blushed again. "I want to show those stupid boys that you can excel in studies, and still be a good flier."

"But you can't fly."

"Not yet."

Harry started walking back to the shed in thought, Hermione trailing behind him. "Okay." He'd stopped right outside the door of the shed, turning to face Hermione. "Meet me every other day, two hours before sunset. Starting tomorrow."

"But shouldn't I have the 'other' tomorrow?"

"Not if this just started."

"Okay. Thank you loads!"

"Of course." Harry watched fondly as Hermione left, practically skipping under the glow of her smile.

"Harry," Harry turned with a sigh, smiling at the figure of Katie Bell.

"Yes?" he was tired, and if he didn't hurry up, he might be late for curfew.

"You're on the house team, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Do you really think that's fair."

"Are you suggesting that I, as a student, should not be allowed to participate in an activity that all others get to?'

"No, no, of course not!" Harry could see her backpedaling, retracing her steps.

"Then what _is_ it that you are suggesting?"

"Just...well, you're famous for your quidditch ability, and I don't really think it's fair…"

"Ah-huh! So this _is_ about quidditch. Should have known. And it is perfectly fair, I believe. We are all around the same age here. Were someone to be as good as me, would you then ask for them to be off the team. If I was to be on _your_ team, would you make such a fuss?"

"Of course!" Harry gave her a pointed look. "I mean, I'd hope to…"

"That's what I thought…"

"Is that all? I do have to make it back to the common room _before_ curfew, you know. I do have an example to set. And keep."

"Bye." Harry watched as she ran down the stairwell, cheeks flushed bright pink in embarrassment, before turning and heading up to the tower. He should be with Amy right now. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow, and was probably wide awake.


End file.
